


To Break the Walls

by TimidIcicle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Enemas, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Top Shiro (Voltron), no beta we die like men, wetting - mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidIcicle/pseuds/TimidIcicle
Summary: As soon as he’s finished he tries to turn from his crouched position on the shower floor. Shiro must have noticed because his Altean hand immediately shoves on his back flattening him to the tile.“Stay still slut. I didn’t tell you to move”Keith continues to bite back his sobs while the hand continues to crush him into the tile. Just enough pressure to hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

He’s so overstimulated and he just wants to cry.

“ _I said take your piss Keith_ ”

Oh god he is trying. It’s just not happening. He desperately wants to relieve himself and shiro is giving him no way to do it. Pricky tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes.

“I- I can’t master”

He’s so close to almost weeping. His body feels so torn.

He shifts his torso again so relieve some of the pressure.

Only a trickle.

“ _I will not tell you again Pet_ ” Shiro’s voice sounds so dark, Keith tries to relax and just let his body do what it must. Eventually the dam inside breaks and he bursts into tears.

As soon as he’s finished he tries to turn from his crouched position on the shower floor. Shiro must have noticed because his Altean hand immediately shoves on his back flattening him to the tile.

_“Stay still slut. I didn’t tell you to move”_

Keith continues to bite back his sobs while the hand continues to crush him into the tile. Just enough pressure to hurt.

* * *

The most recent blades mission having been such a close call. Kolivan had been furious. Keith had risked his neck for a new member again. Neither were injured terribly, but the outcome could have been worse. Especially since they were tics away from being blown to bits. The ship they had used to escape had been badly damaged enough to need a rescue.

Kolivan’s extreme anger had snapped something in Keith, Yeah, he understood what he did was stupid, but there was no need for Kolivan to tear a strip out of him for saving someone else’s life. His own anger heated his skin until it felt like he had a fever and was about to boil over.

After he was dismissed Keith went to the training room to blow off some steam, only to become more enraged in the process. He didn’t understand why Kolivan was so upset. Sure they trashed the ship, but the intel had been secured, along with all the blades.

Hitting the punching bag again and again didn’t help anymore. He vaguely wondered if he should visit the other paladins.

No, best not to bug them.

Him being a “lone wolf” or whatever.

He could handle it. No big deal.

* * *

Someone had been talking to him. Keith had no idea what they were saying, and had no intention to tune back into the conversation.

He’d been so on edge lately. Even Shiro had commented that he seemed snappish. Usually that was solved when he and Shiro spent some more “intimate” time together, but it seemed like that wasn’t enough this time.

It wasn’t that Shiro wasn’t enough.

Keith was sure that would never be a problem.

But it was starting to become clear that Keith would never be enough..

Whoever was talking finally stopped, judging from the silence and Keith breathed a sigh of relief. People should just leave him be. Leader of Voltron my ass. Keith thought.  
While he understood that Shiro could no longer pilot the black lion (something about spending too much time together) He didn’t understand why he couldn’t just step down. He was an okay leader. But Voltron needed to be better than Okay.

Deserved better than “Okay”

Keith let his thoughts spiral into their darker depths. Prodded by the memories of Shiro’s clone telling him he was worthless. It hurt, but somewhere deep he felt like he deserved to be told how pathetic he was. That he couldn’t stand on his own. Needing his team or the blades to stand with him;  
Needing Shiro..

*****

Shiro had been keeping an eye on Keith since he’d received word from Kolivan that Keith had pulled another reckless stunt. The stunt had worked, but since then Keith had been off.

Nothing extreme. But distant.  
Moody.

It concerned Shiro. He loved Keith with all his heart, so it hurt to see him so detached. They’d sat together at lunch for a change, but Keith hadn’t eaten at all, and seemed to tune out of the conversation almost immediately. Leaving Shiro to chatter aimlessly for almost an hour.

He felt useless and bothered. He just wanted to help, and wasn’t content to simply wait for Keith to come to him. Keith rarely unhooked from his own mind when he was so wrapped in it. Shiro could relate. It had taken him a while to learn how to ask for help.

He understood that Keith needed help, he just didn’t understand how to get Keith to get that too.

Keith consumed Shiro’s thoughts for the rest of the week. Eventually forcing Shiro to consult the Atlas’ database for ways to break this funk without potentially hurting Keith, who was eternally a lockbox to most people. Therapy was out until Keith admitted he needed help. Kolivan was out. Even the mention of Keith drew a frown from the normally stoic Galra Leader.

Lunch with Matt on the weekend showed some insight into some way to help.

“You What?!” Shiro sputtered

“Yeah we take a day or two and we kink it out. N7 sometimes has a hard time articulating her needs, so we play until she’s in the best headspace to tell me what she needs.” Matt said easily.

“But, how? And what do you do?”

“Well that depends on what she needs, or what’s happened. Why do you want to know Shiro, this doesn’t exactly strike me as up your proverbial alley”

Shiro sighed. “It’s- “

He paused. He didn’t want to implicate Keith in his hunt to help his husband, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

“It’s Keith. He’s been distant, on edge. I’m worried.”

“Okay, full stop. Have you two done anything kinky? This isn’t something you should just leap into” Matt looked quite serious as he continued “There’s a lot of boundaries-“

“We’ve done.... stuff before” Shiro cut in blush rising on his cheeks.

They’d done quite a bit of stuff Keith especially had a love for being dominated and used by Shiro.

“I just need a way to make him open up to me”

Matt rested his chin on his hand. “Why don’t you make him? Would he be into that from you?”

“I don’t want to force him into anything Matt. Especially if he’s hurting”

Matt snorted. “If he’s anything like your expression is describing, he might need that extra bit of force. Usually for N7 I take her completely out of her comfort zone, in stages anyway, until it’s just her and her emotions. When all the walls are gone we connect and I make her feel better. That’s all thats important to me”

Shiro considered that thought. Imagining how he’d break down Keith’s walls. “You’re sure this works” he asked quietly after a while.

“Hey man, it’s no guarantee, but it works for us. Use what you know about him against him. It sounds cruel, but it’s the fastest way to get to them.” Matt smiled softly. “you’re the only one Keith would let help him like this, and you can do it Shiro. I believe in you”

Shiro was just about to smile in return when Matt jumped up and clapped a hand on his shoulder “Besides, Keith needs to get knocked down a peg or two. Apparently he busted another two gladiators yesterday, and I got stuck on repair duty”

Shiro could only laugh.

* * *

Keith’s data pad beeped with an incoming message.  
He was tempted to delete it without looking when he saw the sender

Master

His stomach dropped. Shiro had programmed that user into the Altas network as a secret for him and Keith. It’s use entirely was entirely not for anyone’s eyes but his and Shiro’s. They hadn’t used it in some time because they were so busy, and they’d had time for anything beyond vanilla sex or quick sessions in closets.

With only a slight shake Keith tapped open the message.

You’ve been awfully bad lately Kitten. I expected Better. I expect you to be washed and in my room in 30 minutes. Every Minute you are Late you will pay for it.  
-M

Just reading the message left Keith flustered and reddened. Did Shiro know about the mission? Was Keith in trouble?

Well obviously from the message he was in trouble. Panicking Keith bolted back to his room. When was that message sent? Would he have time to shower and shave? Shiro’s normal room was only down the hall from Keiths, but their designated playroom was quite a trek from the normal sleeping suites.

Rushing through the shower, Keith dressed back into his uniform and began bolting down the halls ignoring anyone and everyone who might have stopped him.

  
* * *

Knocking on the door with only a few seconds to spare was a relief for Keith, but the dark voice that answered has his stomach dropping almost to the floor.

Shiro sounded angry.  
_“Enter”_

Keith stepped through the doorway into the dim lit room. Shiro sat in his large throne like chair mostly hidden in shadow. The blue from his Altean arm gave his eyes a stormy glint. Keith was about to take another step and greet Shiro when he heard the door lock behind him.

_“Strip Pet”_  
Keith Swallowed. Shiro wasn’t usually this short with him. He felt his stomach knot tightly as it began to hit him how angry Shiro probably was. He didn’t know why Shiro was so angry, but he knew he deserved whatever he was about to get. He always deserved to be treated poorly.

His thoughts slid down his negative rabbit hole as he stripped away his uniform and folded it neatly to place on the table by the door. Once he was entirely naked he started to take a step toward his silent husband, but was stopped almost immediately.

_“Crawl Pet. Only Men walk”_

Keiths stomach promptly fell completely out of his belly. He wasn’t even good enough to walk over to his husband now. Shiro must be furious. Like Kolivan for the ship. Like the team because he can’t lead. Like Griffin for the simulator scores so long ago....

Kneeling in front of Shiro and looking up at him, Keith could only stare. Shiro wore loose lounge pants and a tight muscle shirt. Both black enough to hide all the planes of muscle in shadow. He rested casually on his technical throne, fingers tapping lightly in an impatient rhythm along one of the chair’s arms.  
_“Come closer”_

Shiro’s voice was so dark, like the shadows that surrounded him, Keith was so close to tears already and they’d done nothing at all. Keith shuffled closer until he was almost touching his master’s shins. Shiro’s arm shot out from the darkness to fist itself tightly in Keiths ebony locks.

_“You’ve been excused from duty for the next three days. These three days you will spend entirely in my company and my care. You will submit to me, and do exactly as I say. Is that Clear Pet?”_

Keith hesitated.

Three days? Shiro’s care? What had he ever done to deserve any sort of “care”  
Obviously his lack of answer was already a mistake.

Keith sucked air past his teeth when Shiro’s hand gripped his hair tighter

_“I Asked you a question pet. Is that Clear?”_  
  
“Y-Yes” Keith gasped out.

_“Yes What”_

Keith tried to breathe beyond the gasps that were overtaking him so overwhelmingly  
“ _Yes Master”_

Shiro’s hand eased in his hair and began to pet him gently.

“You know you can stop this at any time don’t you baby? Just use your safe words and we can re-assess. It’ll be okay. Just trust me”

Keith could have sobbed from that alone. He nodded gently as Shiro continued to pet his head and scratch gently along his scalp. It was calming, but soon enough his mind started drifting again and his thoughts sought their darker paths.

Shiro noticed Keith beginning to shift around, and steeled himself to his task. To break Keith.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith thought he should probably be panicking. Shiro had ordered him to strip and kneel at his feet. That should have made him present enough right? It should have made him feel something.

Shiro’s hand in his hair was soothing but it didn’t stop his thoughts from racing away. His increasing unease caused him to shift from knee to knee. Immediately Shiro stopped stroking his hair and gripped it fiercely instead.

“Since you cannot be bothered to sit still, I might as begin.”

Shiro had sounded so different before. So gentle. But now he sounded cruel. Like the void in Keith’s chest. Shiro dragged Keith semi upright and handed him a bottle of water

“ _Drink_ ”

Keith looked at the bottle numbly. He wasn’t particularly thirsty, and he didn’t understand why Shiro would want him to do that. He shook his head.

“ _This isn’t something you get a say in pet. Either you drink it, or you will be punished_ ”

A spark of rebellion lit in the base of Keith’s stomach. Shiro wouldn’t punish him for not drinking water. That was insane.

He shook his head more vehemently.

Shiro’s eyes narrowed. “ _Is that your final answer Pet?_ ”

Keith nodded slowly. “I don’t want anything to drink Sir”

Placing the water bottle down beside his throne Shiro stood, and immediately struck Keith across the face. The blow was sharp and stinging on his cheek while it knocked Keith to the floor.

Eyes widened in shock as Shiro yanked him by his hair back to his kneeling position.

_“It’s just easier when you obey. It looks like that is another lesson I must teach you_ ”

Keith blinked and bit back a yelp as Shiro struck him again. With only a few more slaps Keith hung limp by his hair in Shiro’s grip. The slaps didn’t hurt really. He’d had worse during missions. Always worse. But he didn’t want to upset Shiro anymore than he probably was.

He felt Shiro swap his hold from his Altean hand to his flesh one and winced as some strands of hair were pulled in the joints of the floating hand.

Suddenly the hand appeared beneath his face with what looked like Kosmo’s spare bowl filled with water. The bowl was placed just in front of Keith and Shiro released his hold on his hair. He dropped to his hands over the bowl and stared up in confusion.

_“Drink Pet._ ”

Keith lowered himself to the bowl gently and began slurping at the liquid. When it was gone Shiro refilled the bowl with the water bottle. Keith slurped that away too. When he raised his head again he saw Shiro uncapping another bottle to pour into the empty bowl.

“Uh, master?”  
Keith wasn’t entirely sure what the point of this exercise was, and was almost about to say as much when;

_“Kittens do not speak pet. Unless you are using your safe words, you will not speak_.”

Keith bit his tongue. He should have known better really, and this was arbitrary anyway. Shiro was making sure he was hydrated before play. That was valid, and probably quite smart since Keith didn’t recall eating or drinking much since that mission.

He finished all the water Shiro provided and remained kneeling as the bowl was removed from his view. Shiro stood next to him and gave his head a quick pat.

“ _Good kitten. Come, let’s get you in your collar_ ”

Following meekly on hands and knees behind his master Keith became suddenly aware that he was feeling the pulls of discomfort from his bladder. He knew drinking so much so rapidly just caused the water to just flow through, and his Galra genes expedited almost everything, meaning he’d be more than a little uncomfortable sooner rather than later.

As Shiro knelt to buckle his collar Keith wondered if Shiro knew about that, or if the man was simply being over cautious again. He didn’t find it especially irritating at the moment and let it drift from his mind as Shiro clipped the leash as well. Standing and giving the lead a quick jolt Shiro lead Keith into the main room again.

They made two rotations around the main room before Shiro was satisfied with his “walk”

Shiro lead Keith to one of the darker corners of the room and had him stand and place his hands on the wall in front of him. Disappearing for only a moment to get a small selection of objects from one of the close tables. Keith tried to turn when he heard the pop of a cap, but again Shiro must have seen because he gave Keith a quick swat across his ass and a warning not to move.

Exquisitely soon Keith felt his cheeks being pulled apart and something pushing at his hole. He gasped as it entered. Cold and unyielding, but giving a delicious stretch that tugged at his dick just enough to awaken it.

While not the largest thing he’d ever had, it was rather large to be taken with no prior prep, and while the lube helped the plug’s entry, Keith’s muscles were soon complaining at such a rapid stretch. Keith moaned at how wide it was. Shiro spanked him again and Keith jerked as the plug hit against his prostate, bringing his dick completely to life between his legs.

Shiro began to push and pull at the plug easing the widest part past Keith’s twitching hole fore allowing it to be sucked back, before pushing it further to knock against that bundle of nerves. Continuing his assault Shiro reached around to tug gently on Keith’s dick which had started to leak.

Back and forth. Keith held onto the motions of Shiro’s arm behind him as it manipulated the plug and his prick. Longer and wider than his own cock, Keith would have preferred Shiro in any way he could have him. But Shiro didn’t seem to notice nor care that Keith had started to pant louder or to wiggle his hips for more pressure from the plug.

  
Keith was slowly losing his mind, it wasn’t earth shattering, but he was aware he wouldn’t be able to keep up with this for much longer, it was building intensely. Made worse when Shiro started mouthing and licking along his neck and shoulders. Nipping and sucking marks into his flesh.

 

* * *

 

Shoving the plug deep and shifting it around while jerking Keith, Shiro could have cracked right then. Keith sounded divine moaning like that. Ragged breaths being torn whenever Shiro pushed harder on the plug or fisted over the head of Keiths cock. Soon enough Keith was pushing fucking himself into Shiro’s hand, rutting and grunting toward release.

Just as Keith began to tense up Shiro stopped all movement and gripped hard at the base of his cock to stop the impending orgasm. Keith cried out in surprise as Shiro locked an arm around his torso to stop any more rutting movements.

“ _Oh no kitten, you didn’t think it’d be that easy did you?_ ”

Shiro’s low rumble of an answer going immediately to Keith’s dick, still locked in Shiro’s grip. Waiting just long enough for Keith to settle, Shiro released Keith to slump against the wall. Turning rapidly Shiro retrieved another object from the table.

Locking the ring expertly around Keith’s angry red length Shiro could have laughed at the expression on Keith’s face.

“ _Don’t look at me like that Starlight. You know better than to cum without permission. You didn’t even Bother to Ask either._ ”

Keith’s ears went red in embarrassment as he turned away from Shiro’s smirk.

“Sorry Sir” was the mumbled response.

Having Keith replace his hands on the wall Shiro decided now would be a good time for some paperwork on his end. Just because he’d offloaded Keith’s plate didn’t mean his was entirely clean.

Continuing to torture Keith was just a perk needing to step away for paperwork.

Reaching over to the table again, Shiro grasped the magnet cuffs and the clamps he had bought specifically for this sort of event.

Draping himself over Keith’s back Shiro placed the cuffs into his wrists and activated them so Keith was dragged bodily against the wall. Magnets pulling him so his forearms were flat against the wall.

“ _This will make it more comfortable baby_.”

Next Shiro began to fondle Keith’s chest, while not sensitive to pleasure like his own, Keith was sensitive to pain, and Shiro had the best of fun with that. Pinching and twisting until Keith was gasping in a mix of pain and pleasure, and his nipples standing pert and red against his chest, Shiro let out a dark chuckle

“ _These will make it less comfortable_ ”

-and attached the clamps to Keith. He gasped louder and began to sink toward the wall only to pull back almost immediately.

“Wha-“

Shiro chuckled again. These toys had been an expensive commission but so worth the look on Keith’s face.

_“The cuffs used magnets to stick to each other, or any metallic surface. When used together with the clamps, the cuffs rejected the clamps nearness by charging them to emit small electric shocks. Getting worse as the clamps got closer to whatever surface attached the cuffs._ ” Shiro explained casually. Pressing Keith’s chest toward the wall as an example, only to yank him back after he started groaning.

The inventor had mentioned they’d make for good chain play, and Shiro believed him, but for now, this was adequate. Keith wouldn’t be able to rest so long as both were on and active.

_“Don’t move pet. I’ll only be about half an hour. You can stay still that long can’t you?”_

Keith nodded. The shocks would hurt but not enough to cause any damage. Enough motivation to stay away from the wall.

“ _Oh and there’s one more thing..’_

  
Shiro’s last act before turning away from Keith was to click the tiny remote in his pocket. The plug inside Keith buzzed to life as he gasped and dropped to the wall, again to be immediately shocked back by the clamps.

Delicious

Paperwork never took Shiro long, but since he didn’t leave the room from Keith, and his desk gave him a perfect vantage of Keith’s moaning quaking form, he was reasonably quite distracted.

Every now and again Shiro would change the setting on the plug. All equally strong vibrations set to drive Keith over an edge he couldn’t reach due to the ring trapping his cock.

  
* * *

  
Keith would have been livid if he could have formed any thought beyond a keening whine. It hadn’t been bad until his bladder had also started to act up, water filling it quickly, but unable to do anything about it anymore than he could his unending wish to orgasm. His soon to be potty dance making the plug shift inside him. Eliciting more wanton groans and whines from him

His arms were also starting to fail from bracing him against the wall and the shocks of the clamps. He just wanted to rest, get away from this torture, orgasm and Shiro be damned.

But he heard the telltale click again and felt the plug change it’s pattern again. This time unceasing and intense, almost forcing his chest to touch the wall. A Shocking experience to be sure

The incessant pulsing pushing him rapidly to a release he couldn’t achieve. Letting out another low groan and shuddering through another almost release that brought no relief, he felt like a live wire left too long. Tears were falling freely now.

Shiro suddenly appeared behind him spanking him roughly. It rocked Keith over the edge of another not orgasm and left him gasping and keening louder than before. Nipples smarting from being edged too close to the wall and the cuffs.

“ _How is anyone suppose to work through all this racket?_ ”

Keith didn’t give a shit, he was so close to touching the wall again and the clamps sparked more violently on his abused nipples.

Shiro spanked him again and Keith dropped to the wall only to sob louder as the clamps increased their shock.

Another spank had Keith almost screaming in frustration and it’s companion of pleasure/pain. It was all so much. Too much.

“Please, please, please, I need - “

Keith was gasping as Shiro spanked him a third time

“ _Yes pet? What is it that you need?_ ”

“I - ah!”

Keith’s mind blanked again. Another not orgasm rolling over his abused body. “I, I need to-“

Shiro licked a hot stripe up Keith’s neck while he pulled his head back. Immediately Keith’s mind blanked.

“ _I didn’t quite catch that pet, won’t you speak up? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you want_ ”

Keith swallowed and rocked his hips, feeling Shiro’s hand rubbing against his smarting ass

“Shiro, ah-! M-Master, I need t-“

Keith felt Shiro mouth over his neck and start to suck.

God this man. Keith needed to form a proper thought and he was being sabotaged.

“Pl-please let me come. Please please please”

Keith couldn’t tell if he’d actually said anything. It was all so blurry. Vaguely he felt a pressure release on his cock and screamed when he felt Shiro grip it instead, running hot fingers over the underside of his cock head and across the slit. It was too much, and as soon as he felt an actual orgasm coming on all stimulation stopped.

The plug died inside him and Shiro released his cock to spurt aimlessly and uselessly at the wall.

“No! Nonono. Please”

Keith could have cried. He was crying. What happened?

Keith still felt like he was on fire with a need to come. Didn’t he just?

“Shiro-, Master”

He couldn’t get enough air to gasp out what he wanted.

“ _Here starlight, would this help?_ ”

Keith felt a wet heat surround his dick and he wailed. It sucked and licked along his length, pulling gently along the skin before the heat wrapped his length again and something pressed roughly along his slit until Keith exploded again. Properly.

Keith’s mind had blanked again.

He sagged against the wall. Completely limp.

 

* * *

 

Shiro gently removed the clamps from Keith’s chest and the plug and waited patiently for Keith’s breathing to return from it’s gasping edge to something more moderated.

As soon as it did however, Shiro moved to kneel behind Keith’s still limp form and began licking along his lower back, kneeling into his plush ass, still slightly pink from it’s spanking.

Keith hiccuped and moaned as Shiro began to spread his ass and mouth along his rim.

“N-no Shiro, pl-please. I- .. I can- please-”

Shiro spanked Keith hard and returned to gently licking his loose rim. Keith’s knees buckled into Shiro’s embrace his head hanging limp.

Gently pushing inside Shiro felt Keith’s hole twitch around his tongue. The ring of muscle no longer putting up much resistance to Shiro’s intense prodding. Adding a finger to join his tongue Shiro began prodding in earnest. Keith moaning weakly above him, awkwardly rutting backwards for more friction.

Adding another finger, Shiro moved his mouth to bite at the soft pink mounts in front of him, continuing down Keith’s thigh, and licking his way back up. Scissoring him slowly enough to not cause pain, but firmly enough for Keith to start moaning more continuously.

Working the third finger into Keith was no struggle. He was already so loose from the plug, and put up no resistance when Shiro kneaded into his ass again.

Reaching around to make sure Keith was once again hard, Shiro stroked him roughly. Gripping firmly on the drag up, before running his fingers along the sensitive head, and back down to cup and squeeze Keith’s balls.

Keith moaned louder under the attention, bucking back when Shiro’s fingers brushed against his prostate.

Shiro withdrew entirely so that he could remove his own pants from his straining erection. Unbuttoning his uniform he heard Keith’s head thump quietly against the wall as the man lost his balance again.

Taking a moment to breathe before returning to Keith, Shiro steeled himself again. Keith needed to be broken. His walls needed to come crashing down, and while part of Shiro knew this wasn’t going to be an instant cure, he hoped what he planned next would be enough to shock a start for the future.

  
* * *

_“Keith_ ”

Keith came back to himself in stages. Slowly remembering where he was and how, more or less he had gotten himself into this mess.

“ _Keith_ ”

Shiro sounded upset. Had Keith upset him?

Wait.

Wasn’t he already upset?

“ _Keith can you hear me?_ ”

Keith lifted his head to see where Shiro was.

Suddenly his head was yanked back by his hair and he met cold steel eyes. They were so familiar they made his heart ache, except for the chill.

“ _Oh good. You’ve decided to finally pay attention_ ”

Keith felt so depleted, like he’d finished another set of Marmora trials. He opened his mouth to ask Shiro what happened when he felt fingers inside him again.

His breath left him in a quick gasp. Oh he remembered.

Keith craned his head around to look as Shiro stood shirtless behind him, his erection hanging out of his zipper obscenely. Keith’s mouth watered at the sight. He only wanted to make Shiro happy, that was a way to do it right?

He pulled meekly at the cuffs keeping him attached to the wall. Curse them for keeping Shiro so far away. Keith wasn’t entirely sure how to articulate his need to get on his knees before Shiro, and the cuffs weren’t letting him move to place himself accordingly. A noise of frustration caught in his throat.

This wasn’t fair. All he wanted was to make Shiro happy, and it seemed like the universe was content to let him suffer instead. He continued to pull at the restraints while eyeing Shiro up and down.

It frustrated him that Shiro hadn’t moved any closer either, like he too was content to let Keith suffer in this. Couldn’t he see Keith only wanted to serve him? Pleasure him?

Like a-

Keith’s mind ground to a halt.

                Like a fuck toy.

                             A pet

                                          A  
                                           Slut

The thought alone caused heat to pool low in Keith’s gut. Shiro had been calling him everything he was.

He just wanted to be Shiro’s slut. Screw Voltron, he wasn’t any good at that. There were always more blades for the Cause, but for Shiro..

Only Keith could do this for Shiro.

Out of all the negative thoughts chasing through Keith’s mind on a regular basis, that remained the only positive truth he held onto.

That and the fact Shiro loved him, but that was like saying the Lions were giant mechanical cats. As true as it was obvious.

Keith’s eyes drifted closed as the knowledge washed over him again. He’d be okay, They’d be okay.

All they’d need to do is talk, Keith could tell Shiro what happened, and Shiro would support him.

_As Many times as it takes_

Keith sagged against the wall as Shiro approached again.

 

* * *

 

Keith looked so wrecked and lost while Shiro removed his shirt. Shiro desperately wanted to kiss away his sorrows, and hold him until he had the strength to keep going.

But Shiro knew better. Keith wasn’t in a place where that would help.

Matt had been right. Keith wasn’t in a place where he could adequately articulate his needs. Shiro would need to fight through Keith’s walls. The thoughts that kept him trapped in his own head, away from Shiro.

The last time Shiro had needed to be this rough, this dominating was after Keith had argued with Matt about Naxzela. Separating the two after their shouting brought a small group of onlookers. Dragging Keith bodily away and sequestering him in the bedroom until Keith snapped.

Keith had begged to be punished, torn down and ruined.

Initially Shiro had been concerned, but the fire in Keiths eyes hardened him to what his husband needed.

He had beaten Keith into the next week. Bruises and welts raised along Keith’s entire back, up and down his thighs and ass. Small cuts littering Keith’s ribs and stomach where the whip had flicked around to draw blood. Keith was indeed ruined beneath Shiro’s whip, crying and begging forgiveness.

After Shiro had dressed Keiths new injuries (lovingly given, however cruel), Keith had explained what he had done, and hoped to achieve. Anything and everything running through his head before, during, and after.

Shiro had been stunned to learn Keith had been so ready to sacrifice himself. It had twisted Shiro’s stomach in knots to hear Keith recount his tale. He could have shaken Keith. Did he not know his own worth? Even to Shiro?

Did he not understand that Shiro would do anything for him?

But it struck Shiro then, as Keith shuddered from his body wracking sobs, that Keith did know. Which is why he had asked to be punished so brutally. So that the physical pain would knock away all other pain, and Shiro could express his disappointment in Keith’s behaviour without it becoming overwhelming.  
It had worked twofold. Shiro being worn from being on the constant offensive, and open to his husbands cries for forgiveness, and Keith to be punished as he believed he deserved, by someone who would give him only as much as he needed.

Shiro felt his eyes prick with tears at the love and trust Keith had given him.

They had spent the next few days loving each other tenderly. Passionately. Shiro swallowing all of Keith’s cries in his broad chest and eating all of his apologies through the endless kisses. When it was finally time to return to their real lives Keith had only needed to look Shiro in the eyes for Shiro to feel enough love from him to swallow the universe.

But this time was not like last time. Keith had not come of his own volition into this debacle, so Shiro would need to take charge as Keith had shown him, to break him slowly and painfully until Keith could rise again from the ashes of whatever disasters were clawing him down.

Shiro breathed in. Breathed out.

Patience Yields Focus. The old adage had him chuckling. He wouldn’t need too much patience for what would come immediately, but he wasn’t looking forward to what would come after that. This would be Keith’s last safe haven before the Storm of Shiro broke over him.

Shiro watched as Keith breathed raggedly against the wall. Sagging enough that all of his weight was being held by his wrists, still magnetized to the wall. Ass tinted pink from the short spankings, and Keith’s erection oozing pre slowly against the wall. How the cleaning staff would despise him after this.

He should increase their pay (or get private staff)

“ _Keith_ ”

Shiro wanted him to be aware for what came next.

“ _Keith?_ ”

The man hand’t shifted much from his position, and Shiro was starting to worry that he had passed out completely. He didn’t want to be so rough if Keith was unable to take it.

“ _Keith can you hear me?_ ”

Shiro watched as Keith’s breathing evened out and his eyes fluttered gently open. Shiro shook himself and deemed it good enough. Letting his hand shoot toward Keiths ebony hair to yank his head away from the wall

“ _Oh good. You’ve decided to finally pay attention_ ”

The drawl had become natural the last time Shiro had played with Keith this way. The cold unrelenting drawl that hid any trace of care from Shiro’s voice. Watching Keith’s face avidly for any changes, Shiro let his altean hand drift down to Keith’s empty hole and enter it roughly. Fingering Keith a little rougher than before, to prepare for that final stretch before Shiro entered was enough to draw Keith closer back to the present. Shiro watched as Keith turned his head to look at him. Shiro pushed harder with his fingers for Keith’s prostate hoping to agitate him further. Pushing harder again when Keith began to pull weakly at the cuffs keeping him attached to the wall.

Shiro smirked when Keith fisted his hands in defeat. Only to have it widen into a cruel smile when Keith turned his head toward him again. Shiro watched as Keith sucked air between his teeth, and licked his lips when Keith visibly jolted. Not from Shiro’s tender ministrations inside him, but perhaps from some other force, other knowledge.

Keith’s expression changed after that jolt. The lines along his forehead easing, and eyes drifting shut without a grimace. Whatever Keith had experienced, or realized, it looked a lot like Peace Shiro understood that peace. The same had happened after some particularly brutal welts were dragged from Keith’s screaming flesh the last time. Keith had had an understanding. Of his place, of the Universe. Shiro wasn’t sure, but he was very sure he was about to drive whatever it was home.

Shiro ran blunt nails down Keith’s back, starting high on his shoulders, leaving parallel marks running all the way down to Keith’s ass, after repeating the gesture Shiro struck down on both of Keith’s ass cheeks, forcing a cry from his husband.

“ _Don’t go away on me yet slut. You’re not finished_.”

Manhandling Keith closer to the wall, Shiro positioned himself directly behind Keith. Letting his raging erection slot into Keiths ass. Making sure to loom and smother Keith against the wall Shiro lifted Keith’s thighs and forced his legs to spread against the wall. Keith had tensed when Shiro had lifted him, and Shiro could feel his thighs continuing to tense on and off as he held them wide.

“ _Hold still pet. You’ll like this next part. Think of it as a reward_ ”

Shiro lined his own weeping cock up to Keith’s wet hole and lets it ease back and forth along the rim. Keith whines in his grasp and tightens his legs, hole spasming at the teasing. Letting the head of his cock push gently into Keith, Shiro lets out a low groan.

He’s been waiting for this all night. He doesn’t want to waste a second more to teasing, but knows every step must be deliberate. Keith becomes more aware as Shiro keeps pressuring his hole to open before withdrawing. Pitiful sobs start to escape as Shiro pushes the head of his cock in again.

“Ma-Master please. I need-“

Shiro ignores the pleas in favour of letting his cock sink a little more into the sweltering heat. Keith lets out a low groan as Shiro slides ever deeper. Farther than the toy, and wider than the fingers.

Never small in any category, Shiro is quite massive for a human, He’d seen some of the toys Keith had picked up from his time with the Blades, and was extremely pleased that the largest of Keith’s collection matched him for both length and girth (excluding the fact Shiro’s dick didn’t have ridges or spines).

Just before Shiro is about to bottom out into his Husband he stops to lift Keith again. Listening to the man whine at the sudden emptiness. Lifting Keith almost entirely off, and tightening his grip as Keith struggles to push himself back onto Shiro’s dick  
“No, please. I ahh. I need it Master”

Keith’s voice has gotten considerably stronger in the short time he’s been resting on Shiro’s dick, but Shiro was entirely content to change that. Shifting his weight to better support himself and Keith, Shiro gently slides Keith up and down once more, before using gravity to help him slam Keith down on his cock.

Keith screams at the sudden stretch of being so full so fast. Shiro grunts in return, lifting and slamming Keith again, listening to his breath escaping in punched out gasps every time Shiro bottoms out. Shiro can feel Keith trying to squeeze him inside, to keep him still for just a moment, but Shiro ignores it. Focusing on ramming Keith down onto his cock. Using him like a fleshlight.

Soon Keith is gasping, and making little choked sounds as Shiro closes in on his own release. Keith’s velvet walls sucking him in effortlessly. Changing the position slightly Shiro pulls Keith down again only for the man to shudder and gasp loudly before throwing his head back onto Shiro’s shoulder to moan.

“ _Useless Slut, you like being used as my fucktoy don’t you?_ ”

Keith’s head falls forward and nods with the rest of his body as Shiro continues to impale him on his cock. Thrusting Keith down again and letting his hips jerk up to meet him Shiro pounds into Keith harder. Keith is so hot, and it’s squeezing Shiro so well. The Sheer intensity is almost enough to knock Shiro over the edge. Listening to the rapid slap of skin from each thrust and the feel of their hips violently crashing into one another only seems to make Shiro’s need grow hotter, brighter.

Keiths whimpers and moans grow in volume as Shiro’s thrusts become shorter and more Rapid. He’s hurtling toward that cliff of intensity and he’s dragging Keith along beside him.

Suddenly Keith shudders and clamps down incredibly tight on Shiro’s cock, the pressure is enough to throw Shiro over the edge and he slams Keith down on his cock completely, spilling inside Keith.

Keith hangs limp in his arms, panting softly. Shiro lifts Keith off his softening cock back into the air, and shifts his grip on Keiths thighs lower, so that he can hold Keith’s gaping hole open. Come and Lube gently rolling over the slack ring of muscle some dripping to the floor below.

Keeping Keith spread, Shiro lets him sag to the wall again and kneels behind him.

“ _Pay Attention Pet. This is how we care for our toys._ ”

Shiro makes sure to speak loudly to break whatever fog Keith is in, before diving immediately back towards the sloppy hole face first.

Keith moans as Shiro delves his tongue back into the wet heat, made wetter with his seed. Scooping out the mess with tongue and fingers. Making sure to stroke over Keiths overstimulated cock while he ate out his spent husband, Shiro felt as Keith slowly began to harden again.

Thank God for Galra refractory periods.

Soon enough Keith was trying to pull away from Shiro’s mouth and the hand gripping his dick, but Shiro was having none of it.

“ _You’re not done until I say you’re done Slut. Now Stop Moving_ ”

Shiro felt tears drop onto the hand around Keith’s overly red cock, as he continued to jerk away at it, and slurped at the mess he’d made inside his husband.

Keith began crying harder as Shiro moved his hand faster over Keith’s cock, feeling his husband tense again, Shiro watched as Keith’s cock jerked in his hand, and his balls squeeze but let out only a pitiful dribble of precome.

All dry then.

He unlatched the magnet cuffs from the wall and held a first in Keith’s hair to keep him semi upright.

I love you Keith, we’re almost there. I promise.

 

* * *

 

Keith was hardly aware of anything beyond the hand in his hair and the burning between his legs.

It had been too much from the start. He should be able to deal with this. He and shiro had done rougher play before.

Why now was he so snivelling and pathetic?

Shiro’s hand tightened in his hair again causing Keith to cry out.

“ _We’re not done yet slut_ ”

Keith hiccuped and choked on some spit. He felt so wrung out. Like an old mop spun too much too often, hanging by only a few threads

He felt himself sliding slowly down the wall and could do nothing to stop his descent. His legs could no longer support his weight. It would have been so easy to fall asleep then and there.

Shiro however had other plans apparently, because as soon as Keith’s eyes started to slip shut the hand still in his hair jerked him violently. Crying out Keith tried to reach for the hand holding him captive, only to be smacked for his meagre efforts.

_“Do not fight me._ ”

For all the warmth Shiro’s seed had given Keith as it filled him, it seemed Shiro would remain cold.

What a horrible counter point.

It barely registered to Keith when shiro again clipped the leash to his collar, yanking him toward the bathroom causing Keith to fall uncoordinated onto his side.

Rising carefully to his feet Keith tentatively looked shiro in the eye.

“ _What do you think you’re doing_ ?”

Keith faltered and threw a hand to brace himself against the wall

“Wh- ?”

“ _We’ve been over this slut. Only men walk here_.”

Keith blinked dumbly. Only men?

Was it because he was galra?

The thought fractured behind his eyes. Splintered by the love he knew, and the thoughts that fought to rule.

 

Shiro’s eyes flashed angrily as he grabbed Keith roughly by the back of the neck

“Sluts do not stand at the level of their masters. Know your place pet”

Keith met the floor on his hands and knees again. He didn’t even fight as Shiro shoved his face into the boots before him.

“ _You’ve made a mess of my boots you useless fuckhole. Clean them, so you might learn your place_ ”

Keith tilted his head slightly to look at Shiro’s boots. Small drops of cum were painted along the toes. How could they have gotten on his boots? All of Shiro’s cum was suppose to be..

Keith blushed. His ass clenching around nothing. He still felt so loose and lost.

Slowly he jostled himself closer to Shiro’s boots and gently began licking up the mess he made.

Once all the evidence of mess had been removed from Shiro’s boots, Keith felt the tug on his throat from the collar. Shiro had begun to walk away forcing Keith to crawl in his wake.

Soon enough Keith found himself on the floor of the shower, and Shiro unclipping the leash.

 

“ _Relieve yourself pet. I have no litter box for you, so this will have to do for now”_

Shiro’s voice cut into Keith’s mental fog.

Relieve? Like… ?

Shiro couldn’t mean that right? At least not while Shiro was standing Right. There.  
Keith backed away from Shiro until he hit the wall, and shook his head.

“ _I know you need to pet. You cannot fool me. Would you like me to help?”_

Keith didn’t quite understand what Shiro meant by “help” but he wasn’t entirely sure if he would like it. He turns and crouches as far back as he can from Shiro, jiggling his leg.

The need to pee had left sometime around the second orgasm. He was okay not to go.  
Except Shiro wouldn’t let him out until he did something. Keith jiggled his legs again unsure of what to do.

“ _If you cannot do it yourself, I will help you pet”_

Shiro sounded disappointed. Keith was so off kilter that even that small thing brought tears to his eyes. Shiro knelt in behind him him and turned on the lower shower head. The sound was sharp and immediate, warm water beginning to pool around Keith’s feet. Shiro pulled Keiths hands into the water so that he was fully crouched with Shiro looming on top of him.

Keith’s bladder tugged suddenly, but it felt like there was a wall of fire between himself and his release.

“ _Take your piss pet._ ”

Keith is back to gasping as it feels like the wall of fire only grows hotter behind his skin. Shiro’s response is to start tapping and pressing on the skin around his bladder.

Soon enough he’s so overstimulated and he just wants to cry.

“ _I said take your piss Keith_ ”

Oh god he is trying. It’s just not happening. He desperately wants to relieve himself and Shiro is giving him no proper way to do it. Pricky tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes.

“I- I can’t master”

He’s so close to almost weeping. His body feels so torn. Shiro pushing harder into his skin.

He shifts his torso again so relieve some of the pressure.

Only a trickle.

“ _I will not tell you again Pet_ ” Shiro’s voice sounds so dark, Keith tries to relax and just let his body do what it must. Eventually the dam of fire inside breaks and he bursts into tears.

As soon as he’s finished he tries to escape from Shiro’s crushing presence from his crouched position on the shower floor. Shiro’s Altean hand immediately shoves on his back flattening him to the tile as Shiro stands and exits the shower.

“ _Stay still slut. I didn’t tell you to move_ ”

Keith continues to bite back his sobs while the hand continues to crush him into the tile. Just enough pressure to hurt.

 

* * *

 

Watching Keith suffer like that turned something on inside Shiro. The amount of debasement would have seemed abhorrent if someone wasn’t entirely aware of the situation. He left his arm to continue to pin Keith while he got some lines of tubing from under the sink. Grasping the lube, and the specialty funnel attachment for the shower Shiro returned to where Keith lays prone under his arm..

Everything is easy enough to set up one handed, so Shiro does. He’s fairly sure Keith doesn’t mind the pressure from his arm. It’s probably as comforting as it is crushing.

Once everything is as set up as needed, Shiro turns to Keith, who has been reduced to full blown messy sobbing. Shiro takes a breath to calm himself.

Comfort later. He must be completely broken first.

 

“ _Come and present yourself to me Slut._ ”  
Shiro watches in detached awe as Keith jolts from his words, and begins to move accordingly. Kneeling with his chest on the tile of the shower floor, spreading his ass wide for Shiro to see. The sight is delicious, Keith’s tear streaked face only adding to the picture of depravity.

Shiro moves forward and gently inserts the lubed side of the tube into Keith’s hole, watching his husband flinch at the chill of the lube.

“I’m going to clean you out now pet. Because I am a kind and benevolent master, even though my pet keeps secrets and hides from me. When you are clean, there will be no more secrets.”

Shiro eased on the water and watched as the water travelled down the tube and into Keith.  
Fascination growing as Keith began to shudder, and his stomach distended under the pressure of the water.

As soon Keith is groaning and shifting from knee to knee, Shiro shuts off the water and removes the tube from Keith, holding a few fingers over Keith’s twitching rim.

“ _Now empty yourself pet._ ”

Keith’s eyes go wide in alarm. “N-No”

Shiro had expected this, and produced his practised response. Narrowing his eyes and letting his expression grow colder than the space outside the Atlas.

“ _Good Pets do Not Disobey. Comply or your punishment will be worse”_

Keith shuddered. He was probably cramping up, and would need to let the water out soon, or it’d become too painful. Shiro silently begged that Keith would stop being stubborn for once, but he knew it wasn’t going to happen without a fight, and Shiro had entered this ready to fight for Keith. As many times as it took.

Shiro reached over with his Altean hand and spanked Keith once. The following gasp was accompanied by a short gush of liquid from Keith, which was rapidly cut off. Shiro struck Keith again, and watched as before, Keith let go for only a moment before attempting to regain control.

Shiro cursed quietly and re-magnetized Keiths cuffs. Watching as Keith’s arms were suddenly brought to the tile and Keith emptied himself completely. As soon as Keith was empty Shiro watched heart aching as Keith slowly fell into sobs again. One more time should be enough, Shiro hoped to all the stars in the sky it’d be enough.

Filling Keith for a second time with water until his belly rounded Shiro removed the tube watching as Keith frantically clenched himself shut. Shiro began to run his hands leisurely along Keiths plump belly, rubbing and pushing gently as Keith sobbed and hiccuped below him.

“Shh baby, this is the last time I promise. It’ll all be over soon” Shiro ran his hands along Keiths back, rubbing soothing circles until once again Keith was shifting knee to knee.

“ _Alright pet. Now._ ”

This time without hesitation Keith let go. Drained of all fight and energy.

Shiro cleaned up the remains and drew Keith a bath, gently lifting him from the shower floor and easing him into the warm scented water. Specialty salts as gifts from all the alien worlds the Captain of the IGF-Atlas had helped to liberate melting gently in the water surrounding his beautiful husband.

Shiro carefully washed Keith’s hair, and conditioned its length until it felt silky again, gently lathering along Keith’s limp form. Taking special care with any new injuries, before lifting him out and bundling him tight in fluffy towels.

For all of this, Keith only lolled back and forth, as though all the strings had been cut from him.

Shiro brought Keith back to the bedroom, and laid him softly on the bed. Drying out his hair and helping into comfortable sleeping clothes, so that he could rest properly.

 

* * *

 

Keith woke slowly. Pleasantly sore and wrung out. His mind clear of the ruin that had been chasing him over the past few weeks. Letting himself breathe deeply, he felt himself squeezed by a strong pair of arms that had him completely trapped.

“Hello sweetheart. How are you feeling?” Shiro blinked at him sleepily, and ended his question in a large yawn.

“I’m feeling much better Shiro. Thank You” Keith snuggled closer into Shiro’s broad chest. Keith breathed in the scent of his husband. Sandalwood aftershave, and the slight tang of mint. Shiro must have showered before joining him in bed. Keith went over the events of the previous night. How intense everything had been, how loud his own thoughts. How hard Shiro had pushed to free him from those thoughts. “I- uh” Keith was suddenly reminded Shiro had no idea what had Keith so on edge. The last time, all Keith needed to do had been to explain.

Would it be so easy? Could it have ever been so easy? Anxiety began to claw it’s way into Keith’s stomach sinking deep.

Shiro curled tighter around Keith, crushing the smaller man into his broad chest and sucked air across where his face was tucked into Keith’s hair.

“I know you were having some trouble baby. You don’t need to tell me right away, but know I love you, and support you. Always”

Keith’s breath caught as he curled more into Shiro. “I’m so sorry Shiro. I should have told you. I should have trusted you, to come to you” Fat wet tears began falling down Keiths cheeks. Shiro pressed Keith harder. “You did come to me sweetness. You came and you let me in. It was wonderful. You did so well, and I’m so proud.”

Gently Shiro lifted Keith’s face away from his chest.

Keith looked a mess. Red splotches around his nose, eyes and eyebrows. His pale skin betraying his tears and emotion “Keith, you did it, and I’m proud of you. I love you. Whatever it is, it’s over now. You’re mine and I am yours.”

Keith continued to blubber and sob as Shiro drew him close again, letting his heart run his mouth for how much he adored his precious strong husband.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Keith and Shiro spent the next day lounging about in each other’s arms.

Keith eventually broke about what had been bugging him. Kolivan, his own insecurities, the mission, his seeming distance with team Voltron.

Shiro listened to all Keith had to say, and spent the evening crushing Keith under the weight of his love and his unending muscles.

The third day both of them left to spend some time in the common areas with their friends, playing Monsters and Mana late into the evening.

Returning to Shiro’s state room they spent Keith’s remaining vacation loving each other softly, tenderly, letting vulnerability and love be their guides.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> 18 pages of fuck me sideways filth. 
> 
> relatively proud of how this turned out, so that's cool.

**Author's Note:**

> First smut fic
> 
> #enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostedPrince)


End file.
